Kingdom Hearts: Twilight's Beginning
by FateLancer17
Summary: On an island, four friends have an ambition to sail out and explore other worlds. Their names are Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Jay Jinron. Kairi and Jay ended up on the islands when they were young and they have no memory of it. One night, an attack destroyed their home, separating them. This is Jay's story, and he will learn of himself. I own my OCs only, not Kingdom Hearts.
1. Intro

Kingdom Hearts: Twilight's Beginning

The Story of Jay Jinron

 _Hundreds of years ago, there was a great catastrophic war called the Keyblade War. In it were countless numbers of Key Wielders who each wielded a Keyblade, a very powerful weapon said to unlock anything. They were all fighting to gain the ultimate Keyblade, the x-blade. But not all of the fighters wanted to gain the mighty weapon. There were 13 warriors. They were the Twilight Guardians. They came from another world called the Twilight's Sanctuary, a city filled with beings, called Twilights, they are all human, but some were born gifted with balance of light and darkness inside their hearts. Every generation, there are 13 Guardians each wielding one of 13 different weapons. The Twilight Sword, Axe, Spear, Lance, Cane, Bow, Whip, Dagger, Throwing Knives, Scythe, Shield, Double-sided Keyblade, and Double-Edge Keyblade. These weapons contain different power and were used to keep the balance in all worlds. That is, until the Keyblade War began. The Guardians of that generation discovered the X-blade and tried to lock it away. But one of the guardians fell into power, stole the X-blade and destroyed the entire sanctuary and every Twilight except for the remaining 12 guardians. Word got out to other worlds about the powerful X-blade and many Key Wielders let greed get the best of them and travelled to where the traitorous Twilight is. A long battle has passed and eventually everyone was killed in battle. Even the 13 Guardians that have been involved have died in battle. The X-blade however was destroyed leaving peace throughout the worlds. The Twilights may have been extinct, but according to legend, there will Twilights to keep balance even if it's just one. In each generation that followed, there were Twilights popping up in random worlds. When one Twilight passes on, a new Twilight was born to take his/her place at another world. The Twilights will never die._


	2. Chapter 1 Jay Jinron

Chapter 1

Jay Jinron

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock and sound of the ocean water. I got up and looked at the mirror seeing my spiky black hair was still intact and saw my scar which goes on my lip and a little below that. (Think about Ezio from Assassin's Creed) The front of my hair dangles in front of my forehead, which covers my eyes if I lower my head. I got dressed getting ready for another summer day. I went out with my usual attire. A black Hoodie with a white shirt underneath that and blue jeans. Before I left my apartment, I looked at the pictures I had on my shelf. The first picture showed me as a five-year old boy with three of my best friends. The one with silver hair was, Riku, a very cool and collected guy. Next to him was a brown spiky haired boy named Sora, a very impulsive guy who cares for his friends, he always proves that he is better than me and Riku with wooden swords. Lastly was a girl with auburn hair, Kairi, and like me she was from another world. I didn't really remember what happened before I arrived at the islands, and I wanted to know so badly about my past.

I sighed and thought, _"As soon as we get the raft ready, we will finally be able to see what other worlds are there."_ I got out of my apartment, and headed straight to the mountains looking for herbs to bring back to Mr. San, the town pharmacist. I was there for a good hour or two before I heard the town bell. I said "Oh, no! It's time to open the shop!" I got on my bike at the base of the mountain and biked down the hill and into town. I got to the pharmacy and started opening up shop and getting ready for another day.

A few hours later, Mr. San let me go so I could go see my friends on the island. I got to my small and I rowed the entire way to the neighboring island which I and my friends there would always hang out at since childhood. I finally arrived and placed my boat with next to three others which I recognized as my best friends'. I got onto the deck and saw someone on the beach, Sora. I wasn't surprised at him for that he is always sleeping and being lazy. I then saw Kairi walking up behind him; she noticed me and waved which I returned politely. As soon as I did that Sora was starting to wake up. He sat up and looked at the ocean; he yawned and proceeded to sleep again before he was startled by Kairi who was looking down at him. He sat back up immediately and looked at her laughing before looking at me from afar also laughing.

I walked up to them as Sora said, "Give me a break Kairi. You too Jay."

I then said "Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping. You should be working on the raft with Riku."

Kairi then said, "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora then ranted "No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…"

At that point I saw Kairi knocked her fist on Sora's head and said, "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So Bizarre."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said

Sora then brought up, "Say, Jay, Kairi what were your hometowns like?"

Kairi answered, "I already told you I don't remember." Then I said, "I don't either, it was all a blur to me."

Sora: "Well do you guys want to go back?"

I then said, "Well we're all happy here, but I guess we wouldn't mind going to see it though."

Sora: "Yeah along with any other worlds out there, we will see them all"

At that moment Riku came and said, "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

He then threw the log he was carrying onto Sora and said to us "And you guys are as lazy as he is."

I only smirked and Kairi said "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you."

I sat down with Riku and Sora and Kairi wagered a competition. "I'll race you"

We all protested with "Huh?" and "What, are you kidding?"

"Ready? Go!"

All of us ran with me, Riku, and Sora neck and neck and neck with Kairi lagging behind. We all then proceeded to gather supplies for our raft.

4 hours later

We finally got all the supplies that we needed and we all gathered at the paopu fruit tree watching the sun set. Kairi, Sora, and I were sitting on the tree while Riku was leaning against it with our backs.

Sora: So, Kairi and Jay's homes are out there somewhere, right?

Riku: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.

Sora: How far can a raft take us?

Me: As far as it could.

Kairi: So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: I don't know.

Riku: Exactly.

Me: Well I guess you could call it destiny. I mean it's as if were destined to know of the other worlds and explore it.

Riku: You could be right. We need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change anything. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you and Jay, if you guys haven't come here, I probably wouldn't be able to think of any of this. Thank you.

Me and Kairi: You're welcome.

Kairi and I went ahead to the boats with Sora and Riku catching up. We all rowed back to the main island. We all said our goodbyes and head home. As I got home to my apartment, I sat down in my living room and watched T.V. I was just thinking about, as soon as we make it off this world and explore the outside worlds, we will finally know about mine and Kairi's past. I then proceed to my shelf where there is a Wayfinder on it with black and white shadows on it. I don't remember how I even got it in the first place. Kairi said it looked like a thalassa charm which sailors used to hope for a safe journey at sea. Then I went ahead to bed. I was anxious to finish our raft tomorrow.

 **To be honest, I have been writing for over a year, yet I did not publish my stories at all publicly online. I have so much on my computer though.**

 **Well anyways, if anyone wants to, I would like someone to draw out my OC Jay Jinron. I would appreciate it very much.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Visitor

Chapter 2

The Visitor

I just got to the island and met up with Sora, Riku and Kairi. We all gathered at the raft.

Kairi: Guys we are almost done with the raft. All we need are supplies so that we won't get hungry on the way.

We all agreed on what to get. We started to gather what is on the list Kairi made. At one point during our break, Riku proposed a challenge for me and Sora. It is that the three of us will race to the tree with the star on it and make it back.

Sora: If I win, then I'm captain. You?

Me: I don't know.

Riku: I get to share the paopu with Kairi. Deal? Winner shares a paopu with Kairi?

Me: That's just between you two. I'm staying out of it.

Riku: Ok then.

The race went on and Sora was able to win. He is now officially the captain of the raft. I proceeded to finding the mushrooms that we need. I then explored the hole that was at the base of the tree next to the waterfall. In it was our secret place. There were cave drawings all over it that all of us made. At the opposite wall was a door that seems to have no way of access. It had no knob or keyhole. It was a real mystery to us. I then found the mushroom we needed next to the door. I was about to leave the cave before I heard a voice.

Voice: You've changed.

Me: Huh? Who're you?

The voice came from the darkness of the cave. He walked out in plain sight in front of me. He looked about my age. He was wearing some kind of mask and wearing a black and white trench coat. (Think of Vanitas' Mask and Xemnas' coat in the final battle)

Masked Boy: You don't remember me?

Me: No I don't. Do I actually know you?

Masked: We did. I'm Vane by the way.

Me: Okay Vane. Then what do you know about me?

Vane: You and I are friends.

Me: We are? Wait. You're from another world aren't you?

Vane: I am. I only came here because I want to give you a message.

Me: What is it?

Vane: In time your life will change forever.

Me: Then what about my friends.

Vane: Their lives will also change.

I looked away thinking about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I looked back at where he was standing to see he was gone. I then left the cave thinking about what Vane said about us being friends and what he meant by our lives changing. I shook that off my head and proceeded with the supply gathering. Eventually I was able to finish my part and Sora with his. It was sunset Kairi, and Sora was sitting at the dock.

As I was approaching them Kairi said: Sora let's take the raft and go, just the two of us.

Me: Hey you guys better not be going without us.

Kairi: Ha-ha. Just kidding

Sora: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe. You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?

Me and Sora: Yeah, of course!

Kairi: That's good. Sora, Jay, don't ever change. I just can't wait. Once the four of us set sail, it'll be great.

We all started to row back to our homes. All of us promised to pack everything up for the trip tomorrow. As I arrived, I grabbed a backpack and filled it with memories. I also added a small journal of which I could record our journey with. Then I proceeded to bed, resting up for tomorrow's journey.


	4. Chapter 3 The Night

Chapter 3

The Night

I woke up startled at the sound of a storm. I looked out my window and saw a storm above the island. I then realized that the raft would get destroyed. I got off of bed and dressed quickly. Out of instinct I grabbed my Wayfinder and I ran to my boat and rowed quickly to the island. As I was rowing, in the sky was a gigantic glowing orb emitting some kind of darkness. I noticed as I got to the dock, Sora, Riku, and Kairi's boats were here. _They must be here too._ I thought. Then suddenly some kind of creatures formed from the ground. They claws, antennas, and glowing eyes on them. I heard a voice in my head, _Shadows_. I proceed to fighting them but no matter what I did, I couldn't beat them. I then saw Sora running to where the paopu tree was, and Riku was there. I ran to the bridge and as I got there a swarm of the mysterious creatures were surrounding me. Sora turned to me.

Sora: Jay!

Riku: Don't worry Sora, he'll be fine. We will all make it through this.

Sora: What about Kairi.

Riku: She's coming too. Jay, the door has opened. Now all of us can go to the outside world.

Me: What?

Riku: Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness.

Riku held his hand out to Sora. Darkness appeared from beneath them and me. We were getting consumed by it. I thought it was all over but a voice shouted out to me. _Rise! Twilight Master of the Double-Edged Keyblade! And Fight!_ As soon as it said that the darkness was gone. In my right hand was a key-shaped weapon. It was black and white all over it. There was a key chain on it and it looks like some kind of symbol. It appears to a double-edged sword. Above the handle on both sides were black and white crystals on it. _Fight_! The voice told me. I began slashing at the creatures and they faded away in defeat. I ran to where Sora and Riku were. I saw Sora standing alone there with a weapon in his hands. It was like mine, but it had a golden hilt and the rest silver. The voice came back and said, _Keyblade._ We looked at each other as more of the creatures appeared. The both of us started slashing our way to where Kairi is. We got to the Secret Place and saw Kairi in front of the mysterious door. She looked at us with distant eyes.

Kairi: Sora. Jay

Then suddenly the door flew open. Kairi was flying straight at us and as we were about to catch her, she faded. Then I and Sora were sent flying out of the cave. When we landed we saw that the island was in sky. When we turned around, we saw a giant shadow creature with a heart shaped hole around. _Darkside_ , the voice told me. We then proceeded to attack it. It knelt before us and an orb appeared on the hole on its chest. It shot orbs at us but we deflected it back at them. It then stood back up before it made a giant fist and started to punch us with it. Sora and I scattered and as soon as its attack landed we climbed up its arm and dealt a finishing attack on its head. It then floated in the sky in to the giant orb. Sora and I were holding on to dear life on what seems to be the remains of our raft. Sora lost his grip heading into the orb. I looked in horror as my best friend was lost. Then I lost my grip and headed straight into the orb. Then everything went dark to me. I began to see things. I saw a great sanctuary in front of me. I then noticed 13 individuals at the entrance. I glimpsed at their faces and noticed that one of them looks like me. He was wearing some kind of armor with the same symbol as the one attached to my weapon, a heart that looks like the yin and yang symbol. I then started to stir; I was feeling extremely exhausted and hurt. I felt under me some grass. My vision was blurry as I saw a man with a long gray beard and a girl holding the same weapon as I have looking at me. Then I passed out.

 **Hey guys, getting to the point, like this if you do and review for anything.**


	5. Chapter 4 Master Yen Sid

**Hey guys, Fatelancer17 here, in this chapter I am going to introduce another OC who will be paired with Jay Jinron in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Master Yen Sid

I started to wake up. I sat up and looked around me. I saw that I was on a bed. In the room I am in are books, my backpack, my weapon, and a desk. I tried standing up but…

Voice: You should get rest.

Me: Who's there?

Then a man with a gray bear wearing what seems to be wizard clothing.

Man: I see that you are awake Jay Jinron.

Me: How do you know my name?

Man: My name is Yen Sid. I happened to be an old friend of your father's.

Me: My father?

Yen Sid: Yes, Hunter Jinron and his wife, your mother, Maria Miles-Jinron. Your father was a Keyblade Master.

Me: Keyblade? You mean that?

I pointed at my weapon.

Yen Sid: Yes that is a Keyblade, a very powerful weapon. With it you can unlock any lock and defeat the Heartless.

Me: Heartless?

Yen Sid: The creatures you have fought. They are creatures that come from the darkness in people's hearts. What you saw were the few kinds of Heartless. There will be many more kinds in your journey.

Me: But I didn't sign up for this. I just want to go home. Wait! What about my friends?! Sora! Riku! Kairi!

Yen Sid: Your friends are scattered in the outside worlds. It will take time to find them. But first you must know of your destiny.

Me: What? What about my destiny?

Yen Sid: Let me show you.

That was when Yen Sid casted some sort of spell and we were somewhere else.

Yen Sid: You, Jay Jinron, are a Twilight guardian, a being of balance. You contain great of light and darkness. You are this generation's Twilight.

I saw the beings from before in my vision after being pulled into the darkness.

Me: Generation? What do you mean?

Yen Sid: You see hundreds of years ago, the Twilights became extinct because of the great Keyblade war. Ever since their extinction, in the generations that followed, one by one, Twilight Guardians started to return and were able to keep balance in all worlds. Every generation had one Twilight guardian and each had one of 13 weapons the 13 guardians wielded. They are the Twilight Sword, Axe, Spear, Lance, Cane, Bow, Whip, Dagger, Throwing Knives, Scythe, Shield, Double-sided Keyblade, and Double-Edge Keyblade. You have the Double-Edge Keyblade.

Me: So I have the Double-Edge Keyblade. How do you know all this and which generation is this?

Yen Sid: Your father researched them before you were born. He studied them by exploring the ruins of their sanctuary. You are the 12th generation Jay also the 13th Twilight.

Me: 13th? Don't you mean 12th?

Yen Sid: That is for you to find out. Right now darkness is spreading throughout the worlds and you along with others will save them.

Me: What about my parents? Where are they?

Yen Sid looked at me with sad eyes.

Yen Sid: I am sorry Jay. Your parents have died 8 years ago by a group of people from different worlds.

I began to cry the fact that my parents were dead this entire time when I was on the islands. I then wiped them away. I looked at Yen Sid.

Me: Can you train me? I want to fulfill my destiny as a Twilight guardian and make my parents proud.

Yen Sid: Hmm. Very well, you will now trained by me. Tomorrow at dawn training will start.

Me: Thank You Master Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: I would like to introduce you to someone. Come in.

I turned to see the door open to see a girl my age. Her hair was black and her eyes are onyx.

Yen Sid: Jay, this is Tukiko Uchiha, like you, she is a Keyblade Wielder. You will be training with her and travel with her.

Me: Nice to meet you, the name is Jay Jinron. I call my weapon Twilight's Edge.

Tukiko: It is nice to meet you. (Smiles) My weapon's name is Uchiha Pride. We should start training.

Me: Right!


	6. Chapter 5 Reunited with Sora

Chapter 5

Reunite with Sora

Tukiko and I have been training under Yen Sid's guidance for a few days already. Tukiko decided that I should learn how to use Jutsus, a power that is common in her world. She told the ninja basics of using chakra and I was able to use a move called, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Over the time, we actually got along very well, but I believed that there is something that is bothering her. Every time she is alone, she goes into that phase of coldness. How I know this is because I overheard her muttering through her door.

I asked Yen Sid of the situation.

Yen Sid: Tukiko has a past just as tragic as yours. From the beginning, I will explain to you. Tukiko is from an elite clan known in her home village, the Hidden Leaf Village, in her world known as the Uchiha Clan. They are known for a special ability known as a Kekkei Genkai, a bloodline known as the Sharingan. She lived peacefully with her clan. She has her parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, friends of your father. She has an older brother named Itachi and a twin brother named Sasuke. One night, when she and Sasuke were returning from the Ninja Academy, they found their entire clan including their mother and father massacred. It was all by their older brother.

Me: Itachi? Doesn't he love them both?

Yen Sid: From what Tukiko said, Itachi did it to test his limits, which is why he killed his own best friend, Shisui Uchiha. Itachi wanted Sasuke and Tukiko to hate him and pursue a path in awakening their Sharingans also and achieve the infamous awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan. After that day, Tukiko and Sasuke lived in isolation from the other children, hating their brother. But as they grew older, Tukiko began to think more openly. She thinks it is not worth fighting Itachi anymore so she abandoned her pursuit of revenge and decide to become a strong ninja.

Me: What if she meets Itachi again?

Yen Sid: I fear for her safety if she ever does meet him again. Watch over her, love her if you need to.

Me: (Blushes). What?!

Flashback

Yen Sid and Tukiko brought Jay to a bed as they treated his wounds.

Yen Sid: Tukiko…

Tukiko: Master, this boy, he wields the Keyblade too?

Yen Sid: Yes, this boy, I have met him once before.

Tukiko: You have?

Yen Sid: He is the son of an old friend. It has been eight years since that tragic day.

Tukiko: Tragic day?

Yen Sid: Like you, his family was killed in front of him, his brother and his parents. He has no memory of the incident. I will tell him of it when he is awakened. Tukiko, do you understand the pain that he has forgotten?

Tukiko: I understand him. Is there something you need me to do?

Yen Sid: Yes. As you travel with him, comfort him in any way. Love him if you can.

Tukiko: What!?

Flashback end

We stand in front of Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: Jay Jinron, Tukiko Uchiha, I have taught both of you of what you need in the upcoming battles that will take place soon. You shall travel to several worlds in order to fend off the Heartless. You will also meet with your friends, Jay. Therefore you will accompany them on your travels. Go forth, Jay, Tukiko!

Jay/Tukiko: Yes Master!

And there we created a pathway with our Keyblades and we are off. Every time I looked at her I turned away with a blush after remembering what Yen Sid said.

We arrived at a new world. It looks like we are in front of what looks like a coliseum. We decided to enter in it and found what looks like a goat-man cleaning things.

Me: Excuse us.

Phil: Eh? What do you kids want?

Tukiko: We're just wondering if you know what this place is.

Phil: Don't you know? This is the world-famous coliseum—heroes only! I've already let a trio of pip-squeaks through into the Games and there's absolutely no way you guys are going to—(Looks at me funny). Wait a minute. Jay? That you?

Tukiko: You know this guy?

Me: Me? No!

Phil: Aw, come on Jay! Don't tell me you've forgotten about ol' Phil? (Shake my head) Well, that's okay, 8 years is bound to make you forget anyway.

Me: _Have I met him before? 8 years ago… I was about four then… that would be some time before I ended up on the islands._

Phil: Well, since you are here, why don't you sign up for the Games? If you enter, the final round will be an epic triple-threat match.

Me: (To Tukiko). You want to enter? This is a good chance to see if Yen Sid's training really paid off.

Tukiko: All right, anything to see if we are any stronger.

We entered into the tournament, where we fought a bunch of Heartless. After our round, we exited the arena to Phil where I saw a familiar face.

Me: Sora!

Sora: Jay! It's really you!

Me: How've you been buddy!

Sora: I knew I'd find one of you somehow.

Me: (Looks at Donald and Goofy). Oh! Sorry, I'm Jay Jinron, one of Sora's best friends.

Goofy: Why, nice to meet you, I'm Goofy.

Donald: And I'm Donald Duck!

Sora: Hey, who's that?

Goofy: Aw, don't be shy! We don't bite. Promise.

Tukiko: I'm Tukiko. Tukiko Uchiha.

Sora: Is she your girlfriend, Jay?

Me: N-No!

Tukiko: What are you talking about? We only met five days ago!

Sora: Sure you are…

Goofy: Hey… Why are your faces all red?

We both looked away from them and each other. At that moment, we noticed an intimidating looking individual walk pass us, looking at us.

Phil: Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe all of you will end up facing him.

Me: According to the brackets, all three of us will be in the final match. That means, Tukiko and I will be facing you three in the finals.

Sora: Really? Well we will show you how strong I got.

Me: We'll see about that.

Tukiko and I, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy, went through the rounds without a hitch. Phil explained to us about the Champion the winner of the tournament will face, Hercules. He is currently absent since he is visiting his father.

Behind the gates, Hades, the God of the Underworld, is discussing his plans with his hired associate.

Hades: Those little punks are your next opponents, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out.

Cloud: The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a few kids? Sorry, but my contract says—

Hades: I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those kids to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have some fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right? (Cloud leaves) Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…

We prepared for the final round as it is a three-way battle between, the man named Cloud, the pair of myself and Tukiko, and the trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. As the match started, Cloud took out Donald and Goofy in an instant. At that moment, Tukiko and I teamed up with Sora and we defeated Cloud. We approached him as he stood back up. Suddenly a giant three-headed dog appeared and stomped its paw on Cloud as we looked in shock.

Hades: Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot. Accidents happen.

We saw it about to attack us, but a muscular man held the beast at bay with only his strength.

Phil: Herc!

Hercules: Phil, get them out of here!

We took his advice and ran to safety.

It turns out that the beast was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld.

Knowing that that we can't let Hercules take on Cerberus himself, we rushed in as the beast corners Herc before noticing us. As it faced us, Herc carried Cloud to safety.

Phil: Kids, I got two words of advice to you: Attack!

We started our assault on the Cerberus. We all attacked the heads and eventually we defeated it. Later we were being honored by Phil with Hercules as the audience.

Phil: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—

Donald: Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?

Phil: You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero.

Tukiko: A true hero…

Goofy: So, what does it take?

Hercules: Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did.

Me: When you put it that way… We will prove it.

Tukiko: Jay's right, we will prove it somehow.

Sora: No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games.

Phil: There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first.

Sora: Okay, we'll be back.

We took our leave.

Phil: I still can't believe that squirt, girl, and Jay actually beat Cerberus. Jay has grown a lot since we last saw him.

Hercules: Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guys jumped in.

Phil: My lips are sealed.

We walked towards the gates to leave when we saw Cloud sitting on the steps.

Sora: Hey, are you all right?

Cloud: Yeah.

Sora: So why did you go along with him, anyway?

Me: Yeah, that guy was suspicious and sketchy.

Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light.

Sora: You'll find it. We're searching, too.

Cloud: For your light? (We nodded) Don't lose sight of it. (Hands us an item)

Sora: How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved.

Cloud: I think I'll pass.

We exited the world as we stepped into the Gummi ship.

Hades: (Projects Hercules image). He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy! (Explodes) (Calms down) Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care of them both. (To Maleficent) Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show.

Maleficent: As you wish. Fight to your heart's content.


	7. Chapter 6 Tarzan

Chapter 6

Tarzan

We entered the Gummi Ship to be amazed by it. Basically, the fuel runs on smiles so Tukiko and I think happy thoughts as Sora explains what happened so far. Sora, Donald and Goofy are looking for King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. Time passed as we are approaching another world. It looks like it's in a jungle of some sorts and there is a treehouse in one of the massive trees.

Goofy: Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there.

Donald: In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on.

Sora: Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out.

Me: Ever heard of don't leaving things to chance?

Donald: Forget it! We're on an important mission!

Sora: Just land!

Donald: No!

Sora: Come on!

Donald: Aw, phooey!

Tukiko: This isn't going well.

Sora: We're landing!

Donald: Don't touch that! No!

Immediately the Gummi Ship began to go out of control as we are prepared to crash land onto the jungle world.

Sora, Tukiko, and I were falling headfirst into the roof of a treehouse and landed hard.

Sora: Oww…my head…

Me: Gonna feel that for a while.

Tukiko: Next time, let of one of drive.

Sora: Donald? Goofy?

Me: We must've got separated when we were crash landing.

Immediately, a leopard attacked us and pushed us back. We immediately went on the offensive. We managed to defeat it. We were about to inspect the animal before it got back up to attack us. Before it could, an ape-man pushed it back and it retreated.

Tarzan: Sabor, danger.

Sora: Umm…thank you.

Tarzan: Thank you.

Sora: Huh? Uh, what is this place?

Tarzan: This place, this place.

Me: Okay… Where did the others go?

Tukiko: Listen, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?

Tarzan gave only a confusing look.

Sora: Friends…

Tarzan: Friends!

Sora: Right, our friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona—

Sora cut off at that point, thinking back to what happened before entering the world.

Me: _Great. Has to be that squabble back in the Gummi Ship._

Sora: You know what? Never mind. We're looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi.

Tarzan: Look for Riku, friends?

Me: Yes!

At that moment, Sora and I were looking at what appears to be Kairi. I thought it is only my imagination as a result of the landing we took.

Tarzan: Kairi, friends?

Sora: Uhh…right…

Tarzan: Friends here.

Sora: Really?

Tarzan: *&&X%

Tukiko: Uhh… Pardon us?

Tarzan: *&&X%. Friends here.

Sora: Not sure we understand, but show us! Take us to Riku and Kairi!

Tarzan: Tarzan. Tarzan go.

Me: I'm Jay.

Tukiko: I am Tukiko.

Sora: And I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!

We exited the treehouse to see the thick and deep jungle below.

Meanwhile

Goofy: Gawrsh, where are we? I hope Sora, Jay, and Tukiko's okay?

Donald: Aw, who needs them? We can find the king without them. (Reaches for staff) Huh?

Donald turned to see what looks like a gorilla and ended up screaming in shock. They both turned at the sound of a disturbance within the jungle. Donald also noticed a Gummi block on the ground where the gorilla was. The two gulped at the sound of the disturbance and came in a man with a rifle.

We followed Tarzan as he jumped down into the jungle. We followed his example as we learned how to slide along the giant trees. We made it to a camp site and entered the main tent where we saw a woman.

Tarzan: Jane!

Jane: Tarzan! Oh, and who are they?

Sora: Uh, hi there. We're—

Jane: Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan… Are you here to study the gorillas?

Tukiko: Study?

Clayton: Highly doubtful.

We looked to see Clayton the hunter with Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: Sora! Tukiko! Jay!

Sora: Goofy! Donald!

As excited as they were, it was short-lived as Sora and Donald looked at each other and remembered what happened back on the ship. They immediately turned their backs to each other in frustration.

Me: Not again.

Tukiko: This reminds me of my brother too much.

Clayton: A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas.

Jane: Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research. Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home.

Sora: Well, anyway.

Both: I'm staying.

Sora: Huh?

Goofy: Guys, look what we found. Look at this.

Goofy showed us the Gummi block they picked up earlier. It turns out to be an indication of the King so we decided to look around. Sora and Donald said that they will be working together 'for now' as they both said.

Jane said that Tarzan was raised by the gorillas. She had us collect a bunch of slides so we can show Tarzan. The first slide contains a castle of sorts, mysteriously, it seems familiar to me and Sora although we never been off the islands before.

Jane: Well, Tarzan?

Sora: Where are our friends, Riku and Kairi?

Tarzan only shook his head.

Me: Wait, didn't you say—

Clayton: That leaves just one place. Young man, young lady, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them.

Jane: Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide—

Clayton: Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las.

Tarzan looked at us before nodding.

Jane: Tarzan… are you sure?

Tarzan: Tarzan go see Kerchack.

Jane: Kerchack?

Clayton: He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place.


	8. Chapter 7 Gorillas

Chapter 7

The Gorillas

Tarzan led us into the jungle and we have encountered the gorilla leader, Kerchack, and Tarzan's gorilla mother. Tarzan was speaking in their native tongue.

Tarzan: Kerchack, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because…well, they need us.

Tarzan's mother looked at Kerchack.

Goofy: Did you get that?

Donald: No.

Tarzan: Kerchack.

Kerchack looked somewhere else and then walked away. Tarzan feels depressed about it.

Tukiko: You know, he was looking at something.

Me: That's the direction to the treehouse we were at.

Thinking that something was happening, we began to head towards the treehouse. We saw Clayton aiming his gun at a gorilla distracted by a spinning globe. Donald was able to get to Clayton first and surprised him, shaking his aim. Donald's scream gave warning to the young gorilla as he dodged the bullet in time. He went to Kerchack's side.

Donald: What's the big idea!

Tukiko: What on earth do you think you're doing!

Me: You could've hurt the guy!

Tarzan: Wait, Kerchack. Please!

Kerchack only turns around and left with the other gorilla. After they left, we glared at Clayton.

Clayton: You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life.

Tarzan held his head in shame. We decided to head back to Jane. Once we were there, we told her and she was furious.

Jane: How could you do such a thing!

Clayton: Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla.

Jane: You are not to go near the gorillas again!

Clayton: All because of one mishap? Come, now…

He then looks as all of us were against him. He laughed nervously before exiting with an angered look.

Clayton: What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted Gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it.

As he was about to take a puff from his pipe, he heard a rustling in the surrounding area. He took aim with his gun and fired at the unknown.

We heard the shot and decided to investigate. As soon as we got outside, we found monkey Heartless surrounding a gorilla. We took out all of the Heartless and saved the gorilla, which gave us a reward. We decided to look around more for Heartless.

It took some time but we eventually saved every gorilla from the Heartless. We got back to the campsite to hear Clayton's gun go off. We went to the Bamboo thicket to find Clayton's pipe. Then suddenly Sabor appeared again. It used the bamboo trees as a cover to attack us from a different angle. We eventually defeated it, killed in the process.

Campsite

The young gorilla, Terk, was running from the Heartless and tackled Jane, and was terrified by what was entering the tent as she tried to protect Terk.

We returned to the tent to find Jane gone. Tarzan sensed where Jane was, which was near the tree house.

We made it to one of the climbing trees to find Jane and Terk trapped in a cage. We fought the Heartless but they kept appearing. We noticed a black fruit and we destroyed it, ending the Heartless attack.

Jane: Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember.

Sora: Clayton?

Tarzan: Gorillas trapped. Terk ran.

Jane: We must help the gorillas!


	9. Chapter 8 Keyhole

Chapter 8

Keyhole

We ran towards the tent to find the gorillas trapped in a corner at the cliff by Clayton and the Heartless. Clayton took aim right at Tarzan's gorilla mother. Kerchack was too occupied as Heartless jumped after him.

Sora, Tukiko, and Me: No!

Clayton was distracted before he even took the shot. This gave the gorillas the opportunity to leave.

Sora: Clayton?

Tarzan: Not Clayton! X&&X%! Not Clayton!

We fought Clayton as he began to shoot us. We took out the Heartless that were helping him and drove him to a corner. Suddenly the rock wall behind him was smashed through. Tarzan and I went on the offensive to attack but we were both knocked back by an invisible Heartless.

Tukiko: Jay!

Clayton then rode onto the Heartless. We attacked Clayton and the invisible Heartless. After damaging the Heartless it revealed itself to be some kind of chameleon. Eventually we defeated it and Clayton. Clayton was hurt but was about to shoot before looking behind him to see the Heartless completely defeated as it fell on top of Clayton, killing him in the process.

The gorillas returned and they were smiling at us. Kerchack grabbed me and Sora and threw us to the upper level, leading to the waterfall. Donald, Goofy, and Tukiko followed as we all crashed. We looked at the gorillas as they gave us nod of thanks and left. We all looked at the waterfall.

Tarzan: Tarzan, home.

We all made our way to the top of the waterfall and into a cave to see a tree with glowing blue butterflies on it. Jane and Terk followed us.

Tarzan: *&&X%.

Sora: This is your home? But that means…

Tarzan told us to be quiet as we heard the waterfalls.

Jane: The waterfalls…They're echoing all the way here.

Tarzan: *&&X%. Friends there. See friends.

Jane: Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts…

Tarzan: Heart…

Sora: Oh, so that's what it meant.

Tarzan: Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends.

Me: You hear that Tukiko?

Tukiko: Yeah. It's a good thing that I still have my heart. I really hope that my brother can at least see me in his heart.

Sora: Sorry about what I said.

Donald: I'm sorry too.

Goofy: Yeah. All for one, huh?

We looked at the glowing butterflies as some flew away. We looked to see a Keyhole. I remembered Master Yen Sid explaining this to me and Tukiko. Sora, Tukiko, and I pointed our Keyblades towards the Keyhole and locked it. We saw a Gummi Block fall out.

Donald: A gummi!

Goofy: But it's sure not the king's.

Terk got close to Donald.

Jane: I think someone has a new admirer.

Donald: No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!

We all laughed at Donald's misfortune.

?

Jafar: What drew the Heartless to that world?

Maleficent: The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.

Oogie: Yeah, he got chomped instead!

Jafar: A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes. To make matters worse, the other boy and the girl are also Keyblade Wielders.

Maleficent: Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan.

Jafar: Yes, the princesses…

Maleficent: They are falling into our hands, one by one. (Alice appears) Speaking of which…

Tent

We decided to get going as Tarzan gave us an item of friendship

Obtained: Jungle King

We got back to our Gummi Ship as we discussed about what to do. We decided to go to Traverse Town to find Leon, a person that Sora met before we were reunited. Donald and Sora then began to argue again as we sighed.


	10. Chapter 9 Riku and Maleficent

Chapter 9

Reunion with Riku and Maleficent

We all arrived in Traverse Town, and we decided to find Leon. We met a ninja girl named Yuffie; she said that Leon was training in the Secret Waterway.

We made it to the Waterway and met Leon and Aerith, Tukiko and I were kindly introduced.

Leon: So, you found the Keyhole.

Sora: Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically.

Aerith: Good.

Leon: Every world among the stars has a Keyhole.

Leon and Aerith explain from Ansem the Wise's reports that the Keyhole leads to the heart of the world. If the Heartless enters through the Keyhole, the world will disappear in the end. Knowing what to do, we have to find the Keyhole to Traverse Town. We asked Leon about the Gummi block and Aerith suggested that we go to Cid in the 1st District. We asked Cid of which he agrees to as long as we deliver a book for him in the red door in the 3rd District. We also heard a bell that comes from the 2nd District.

We all entered the fire door and into the old abandoned house.

Kairi: There's something about this musty place… It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?

Sora and Me: Kairi?

Goofy: Sora?

Tukiko: Jay?

We looked at the others and to Kairi to see that it was only our imagination. Then suddenly an old man with a long white beard appeared. His name is Merlin, he works with King Mickey. He promises us to train in magic whenever we need to. We finally delivered the book and decided to head back.

As we are exiting the alley, Heartless appeared before us and we held our battle stance. Suddenly, they disappeared as we saw someone take them out.

Riku: There you both are. What's going on?

Me: I'm not seeing this, am I?

Sora: Riku!

Immediately, Sora stretched Riku's mouth to see if he is real, which he is.

Riku: Hey, hey, cut it out.

Sora: We're not dreaming this time, right?

Riku: I hope not. Took forever to find you two.

Me: Ha ha, Riku!

Sora: Riku!

With that, we walked into the square before we thought…

Sora: Wait a second, where's Kairi?

Riku: Isn't she with you?

Me: No.

Riku: Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—

Right behind Riku was a Heartless, as he was talking we took notice of it and Sora took it out easily with his Keyblades.

Sora: Leave it to who?

Me: Show off.

Tukiko: We could've just taken it out and leave it at that.

Riku: Sora, what did you—

Sora: I've been looking for you, Jay, and Kairi, too, with their help.

Me: Yeah, eventually we found each other. Also, you should thank her for her help.

Riku: Who are they?

Tukiko: The name is Tukiko Uchiha.

Donald: Ahem. My name is—

Sora: We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you.

Riku: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.

Goofy: Oh, and guess what? Sora, Jay, and Tukiko are the Keyblade masters.

Donald: Who would've thought it?

Sora: What's that mean!

Riku: So, this is called a Keyblade?

Riku held Sora's Keyblade.

Sora: Huh? Hey, give it back.

Riku held it in the air before throwing it back to Sora.

Sora: Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!

At that moment, Donald objects Riku in going with us as we argued. Suddenly he just vanished, but we were glad that he is okay. Hopefully we get to run into Kairi soon.

Tukiko: _Something about Riku seems a bit off._

We rendezvous with Cid in the safe house with Aerith and Leon. They then explained about a witch named Maleficent. We were told that Maleficent is in control of the Heartless and is the result of their world disappearing. They mentioned a man named Ansem, who studies most of his life studying the Heartless. He keeps a detailed report, which was mostly scattered throughout the worlds.

Outside

Maleficent: You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you. You're better off without those wretched boys. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…

So we decided to investigate the bell in the 2nd District. We went through the gizmo shop and pulled the rope three times so it can ring three times. At the fountain, the Keyhole appeared and we all ran to lock it. Suddenly a giant piece of armor appeared before us. We took it on easily as it fell on the ground. Suddenly its limbs and body flipped over and the helmet opened. The Heartless was much stronger than before but we took out all of its limbs and defeated it once and for all. With that being said, Sora, Tukiko, and I locked the Keyhole, ensuring the world's safety.


	11. Chapter 10 Agrabah

Hey guys I'm back after a long time. To put it short I had writer's block or I just got lazy in this story. Also I am having classes at school so that's another factor. Anyways, this chapter I am putting in a bit of a crossover in it. You'll find out immediately when you start reading it. Also a reminder, I am disclaiming any character that I am using: Kingdom Hearts or anything else. They belong to their respective owners. I own only Jay Jinron and Tukiko Uchiha and all the OCs that are listed in my profile (which I will update soon). Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 10

Agrabah

In the dusty market streets of Agrabah, Jafar and Maleficent were walking through the empty streets discussing their plans.

Maleficent: And the Keyhole?

Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…

Iago: (Squawks). Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!

Jafar: The girl is more trouble than she's worth.

Maleficent: You said you had things under control.

Voice: Obviously not.

A man in his forties wearing a leather jacket, brown gloves, brown boots, and is armed. He is the Knife of Dunwall, Daud.

Maleficent: Ah, Daud. How goes the search?

Daud: My search hasn't been much progress, but onto other matters, what of your end of the deal?

Maleficent: In due time, my dear. You will face the young Jinron soon. Although, I am curious as to why you would want to fight him of all people.

Daud: (Raises his sword at her). That is a personal matter. As long as I do your orders you will only do as I requested. Am I clear of that?

Maleficent: Of course. Now back to your search. (Daud disappears)

Jafar: He is a loose cannon and you know it. As soon as he gets what he wants, he will leave us.

Maleficent: Once his use has expired, we will dispose of him if we have to. As for the princess before we were interrupted?

Jafar: Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole.

Maleficent: We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless.

Jafar: Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once.

Several Bandit Heartless appeared and went to find her.

Maleficent: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless.

Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary.

Behind a stand, Princess Jasmine overheard the whole thing.

Back to us

We entered the city to find Heartless ready for us. We all fought with them and looked for any people to talk to. We entered an alley to find a girl. It turns out to be the princess of Agrabah, Jasmine. She explained to us how her father's royal vizier disposed of him and went to search for the Keyhole. She was able to escape with the help of a man named Aladdin.

Jafar: Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat? Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see.

Sora: Jasmine, run!

We took out our weapons.

Jafar: Ah, the children who holds the keys.

Heartless appeared and Jafar left.

Me: Coward!

We cleared the Heartless and the left the alley. We all explored the place until we found ourselves in an abandoned building. We saw a moving carpet trapped. We freed it and it flew off into the desert.

Tukiko: Sora! Jay! That Carpet flew off into the desert!

Me: Let's follow it!


End file.
